Avatar la leyenda de Aang libro cuatro: aire
by Kemly Mndez
Summary: Como todos saben avatar el ultimo maestro aire o la leyenda de Aang como le quieran llamar, terminó o según Nikeloodeon termina en el libro tres: fuego, para der más exacta en el beso que Aang y Katara se dieron en Ba Sing Se, pero como yo me considero la fan número uno de esta serie no quise resignarme a que terminara tan rápido, fue entonces cuando me dispuse a hacer el libro cua
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO:**

Es una historia que se trata sobre el equipo Avatar, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Sukki y dos espíritus ancestrales Daiki y Daichi.

Es una historia con romance, Aventura, Drama bueno todo lo que avatar la leyenda de Aang original tiene para ofrecer, claro que esta no es oficial.

En esta historia vamos a pasar por diferentes paisajes y también aparecerán varios espíritus y avatares pasados.


	2. De vuelta a la vida de nuestros héroes

**1ER CAPÍTULO: De vuelta a la vida de nuestros héroes.**

Después del beso que Aang y yo nos dimos en Ba-Sing-Se, nos hicimos oficialmente novios, claro los dos estábamos muy emocionados ya que era la primer pareja que teníamos tanto para él como para mí, pero aunque si los dos estábamos muy contentos de que fuéramos nosotros dos y no con otras personas. En ese beso Aang no solo me pidió que fuera su novia si no también me confesó que él se enamoro de mi desde que lo encontré en el iceberg y que no hubiera querido despertar de ese trance si no era viendo mis ojos azules, ante ese comentario no pude disimular lo enrojecidas que estaban mis mejillas. Mmm lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, pero aunque no parezca ya han pasado dos años y medio desde que gracias al equipo avatar o sea Aang, Toph, Zuko, Sokka, y yo, terminamos con la guerra de los cien años. En estos años que han pasado desde entonces hemos viajado por todo el mundo pero esta vez Ty Lee, Sukki y Mai también nos acompañaron, claro que la diferencia de la vez pasada que hicimos eso a esta vez es que esta vez es que lo hacíamos pero para ir repartiendo paz por el mundo y no entrenando o escondiéndonos de la nación del fuego y esta vez en lugar que recibirnos como fugitivos de la nación del fuego lo hacían como héroes de la guerra y como el señor del fuego Zuko y la señora del fuego Mai ( ya que Zuko y Mai se habían casado meses atrás), la princesa y el príncipe de la tribu de agua del sur Sokka y Katara, Sukki la líder de las reconocidas guerreras Kyoshi, Toph la heredera de la fortuna Bein Fong, Ty Lee la nueva guerrera Kyoshi y la mejor amiga de Mai y por último el más esperado en todos los lugares el maestro de los cuatro elementos el grande Avatar Aang.

Después de estos dos largos años y medio por fin nos daríamos unas vacaciones las que Aang y yo estábamos esperando desde hace tiempo porque por fin podríamos estar juntos hablando de otras cosas que no tuvieran que ver nada con política, rebeldes o conflictos entre nobles, por fin había llegado un tiempo libre. La última parada que hicimos antes de las vacaciones fue en Ba- Sing-Se donde habían unos rebeldes maestros tierra tratando de terminar con la paz del mundo o eso era lo que ellos decían, pero lo logramos resolver en tres días lo cual nos hizo ganar tiempo para ir a el palacio del fuego durante unos días y luego nos separaríamos durante dos semanas para disfrutar de las vacaciones. En dos días llegamos al palacio del fuego y durante esos días estábamos planeando a donde iríamos en las vacaciones, Zuko y Mai dijeron que irían a la isla Ember y después pasarían unos días con Iroh en su casa de té en Ba-Sing-Se. Por otro lado Toph y Ty Lee que se hicieron buenas amigas dijeron que irían a visitar a sus padres y después de una semana volverían a el palacio del fuego. Sokka y Sukki decidieron ir la primera semana a la isla Kyoshi y la segunda semana en el polo sur.

Aang y yo tuvimos una larga charla hasta que decidimos ir la primera semana al polo sur y la segunda yo aún no sabía ya que Aang me dijo que sería una sorpresa y yo acepte.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertamos temprano nos arreglamos bajamos a desayunar y ahí tuvimos una plactica donde acordamos vernos en el palacio del fuego al terminar las minis vacaciones. Después todos fuimos a terminar de alistar las cosas, luego almorzamos y después nos despedimos para ir a nuestras vacaciones, todos subieron a un coche que los llevaría al puerto para abordar sus barcos reales gracias a que Zuko les había dado uno a cado uno de sus amigos, en cuanto a Aang y yo decidimos viajar con Momo en Appa así que subimos a él y al Aang decir jip-jip Appa voló y así fue como fuimos camino al polo sur.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hasta aquí llegaré hoy les prometo que actualizare lo más pronto posible.**

**Les pido que me dejen comentario ya que es mi primer fic no de que tal voy si bien o mal y les vuelvo a pedir dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos ya que leeré todos con ganas de aprender de mis errores y las cosas buenas que pongan, sin más que decir me despido y les digo… GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO…**


	3. Vacaciones I Parte(Toph)

**Es la primera semana de descanso para nuestros héroes desde que Aang derroto a Ozai y así acabando con la guerra de los cien años.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Toph había pasado dos días navegando por el mar estaba harta y estaba a punto de ir a preguntarle al capitán que cuanto faltaba para llegar pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de su cama… escucho el grito de un marinero diciendo: -Llegamos! -. Y sintió como el metal toco la tierra y grito: -Yupi! Por fin-. Y después de eso Toph Salió corriendo a toda velocidad y su cara de ilumino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra y sintió muchas vibraciones de todo lo que había a su alrededor: personas, animales, autos… Y grito a todo galillo de lo emocionaba que estaba de volver a ver a toda esa gente. Al escuchar el grito tos en ese lugar la volvieron a ver y cuando la reconocieron fueron corriendo hacia donde ella a saludarla, todos estaban muy felices de tener a una heroína en frente de ellos.

Después de estar ahí un buen rato saludando a todos Toph sintió como se acercaba un hermoso carruaje, este era verde con un hermoso cerdo con alas en la puerta y atrás ya que este era el símbolo de la familia Bein Fon.

El carruaje paro en frente de ella y fue cuando el conductor se bajo de la silla la saludo ya que estos eran muy buenos amigos y le abrió la puerta ella se monto y todos en el lugar empezaron a gritarle adiós y ella con un fuerte grito les respondo: - Adiós a todooos!-.

Toph en el carruaje iba pensando como decirle a sus padres que no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo ya que al darle la noticia a sus padres de que los iba a ir a visitar ellos pensaron que iba a volver a vivir ahí pero ella ni loca lo haría eso para ella era volverse a encerar ella misma y es algo que no lo permitiría.

El auto la dejo en frente de un gran portón con otro cerdo dorado gigante y sus padres en frente se él esperándola, apenas ella bajo del auto su padre le dijo:

- aquí está mi niñita-.

Y su madre le dijo:

-como has crecido mi hijita, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Toph les respondió con un tono arrogante.

-si si yo también los quiero, la cena esta lista?, ese viaje me dejo exhausta. – Si claro respondió su madre – enteremos a comer después hablaremos-. Y así fue entraron, comieron y después charlaron por horas. Toph les dijo a sus padres que se quedaría poco tiempo, ellos lo tomaron de buena forma o por lo menos eso hicieron parecer pero no quedaron nada satisfechos con ese comentario, terminaron de hablar y ya cayó la noche todos se fueron a dormir pero nuestra heroína tenía otro plan, ella volvería a poner su nombre en alto en el bajo mudo de las peleas. Cuando todos se acostaron ella abrió un túnel que había hecho años atrás cuando salía a escondida todas las noches.

Ya cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la arena empezó a tirarle rocas a todos los combatientes dejándolos de esta manera inmóviles y fue en ese entonces cuando todos ellos empezaron a gritar histéricamente – suéltenme, quien hizo esto, déjate ver, o tienes miedo, déjenme en paz. Fue entonces cuando Toph salió de la oscuridad y grito: - ahora sí, ya llego por quien lloraban y respondiendo a su pregunta no no tengo miedo y ustedes jaja-, esto lo dijo con tono de burla.

O discúlpenos dijo uno de ellos no – no sé cómo no pudimos reconocer du inigualable tierra- control señorita Toph-.

-Si no se cómo pero al parecer hay alguien aquí que no lo hizo-, dijo ella señalando a un joven muy apuesto con los ojos verdes como los de ella, más o menos de la edad de ella, con el cabello oscuro y muy musculoso, se acerco a donde él y le pregunto a caso no sabes quién soy yo, pregunto ella.

- no- respondió el chico, -a entonces no sabes quién soy yo?, te contestare esa pregunta, soy Toph Bein Fon, única heredera de la fortuna Bein Fon, maestra de el mismísimo Avatar Aang y amiga cercana de él, la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos y la creadora del metal-control-, esto lo dijo con voz de orgullo.

- Alguna otra duda? Jajaja, pregunto ella con un tono arrogante.

-No señorita dijo él con un tono un tanto confundido, tímido pero más que todo sorprendido de estar al frente de una persona tan importante ya que él era pobre y competía por dinero ya que sus padres estaban muy enfermos.

Después de esto todos empezaron a hablar y a festejar Toph lucho con todos y nadie la pudo vencer, el muchacho se acerco tímidamente donde ella se alejo de los demás y le dijo:

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta señorita?

-Claro- respondió ella amablemente ya que eso muchacho con esos hermosos ojos verdes de alguna manera había llegado al corazón de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, - que es el metal-control- dijo él, jaja rio fuertemente ella y después de una cara de confusión por parte de el –ammm, hablas enserio- ,-claro- respondió el, ella le dijo. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- pregunto ella

-claro si no es mucha molestia-

- no en lo absoluto, vamos afuera-, el la siguió y ella agarro todo el metal cerca de ella y no elevo formando una enorme estatua de ella que la coloco a la a par de él, el se quedo afónico pero después él le pregunto:

-me podrías hacer un favor?-

- claro, que pasa?-

-me podrías enseñar metal-control-

-depende para que lo quieras usar-

-tranquila no lo usare para cosas malas, es solo que creo que eso es como un arte que puede servir para ayudar a mis padres a arreglar algunas cosas en la casa y además es algo muy interesante que me encantaría aprender-

-si es por eso con mucho gusto, además eres el primero que tiene las agallas de venírmelo a pedir-

-gracias, muchas gracias te prometo que no te equivocas-

-eso espero-

-mmm-

Jajá era broma- dijo ella riéndose. –entonces mañana a primera hora en el puerto y no me falles-

-no no jamás lo hare, estaré hay apenas salga el sol-

De esta manera los dos chicos se despidieron y se fueron a sus hogares, pero ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en el otro no de manera profesional si no romántica.

Toph no desaprovecho el tiempo y le dijo a un sirviente que le escribiera una carta a Ty Lee que dijera:

_Querida Ty Lee._

_No voy a poder llegar a tiempo como habíamos recordado ya que tengo un atraso, pero te después te avisare cuando nos podemos ver._

_Atentamente: Toph, bueno el sirviente que escribe lo que Toph quiere jaja._

_Postata: Conocí a un lindo chico y ahora voy a ser su Si- Fu jaja te quiero amiga._

Después de eso Toph paso todos los días con Mamuro (el chico lindo que conoció), y no solo entrenando si no también en citas románticas. A la semana y media Toph regreso a el palacio del fuego pero no sin antes darle un enorme beso a el chico y prometerse entre ellos que se volverían a ver lo antes posible, para ser más exacto dentro de una semana ya que Mamuro se iría de viaje a la nación del fuego con sus padres, pro aunque si hicieron la promesa porque estaban un poco melancólicos jaja.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**ESPERO QU LES HAIGA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y DISCULPEN POR NO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO, ESQUE TENIA LA COMPUTADORA MALA… VEZ… GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO. BYYYE.**


End file.
